


Overwhelming Desire

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Apologies, Day At The Beach, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Makeup Sex, Multi, No Smut, Sex In A Cave, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: Satan does something stupid and now has to apologize.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide - Devildom Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Overwhelming Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Devilgram "Caves require Caution". So it contains some spoilers.
> 
> Satans POV
> 
> I'm not very experienced in writing spicy material, so I hope you like. And if not: *shrug* ;)

I've been restless ever since we got back from the beach.  
She's been avoiding me. Spending more time with Belphegor. I know we share, but I don't like it. I can see it on his smirk every time. He knows it too. It boils my blood! But I can't fight him, or she definitely will get mad at me.  
She will probably say it is only my imagination, but I know her: She wants an apology. Only I don't really feel sorry for what I did. I’m a demon. I can try to text her. She always says, that it doesn't count if I can't look her in the eyes. But I can at least try.

**Satan <> Leila**

< I must apologize for taking you to that cave, Leila.

She responds! That's something. It means she isn't really angry. Maybe just annoyed.

> **Leila:** It's fine.

Okay, very short response. Maybe she is angry. Let's check.

< So long you're not angry, I'm glad.

Nothing. She is angry. I should better be honest now.

< To be honest, I knew the path would disappear at high tide.  
> **Leila:** That's what I thought.  
< Oh, you knew?  
> **Leila:** After Asmo pointed it out.  
> **Leila:** You really must think I'm some kind of idiot.  
< Of course not!  
< You see, I wanted us to have some privacy no matter what it took.  
< I was planning to arrange a rescue later, when the time was right.

Nothing again. I know I should have called for help sooner. Not wait until she was shivering. I'm lucky she didn't get sick.

< I imagine you're rather annoyed with me.  
> **Leila:** When I thought it was by accident, I wasn't even mad at you. But you tricked me and put my life in danger on purpose. I didn't think you were the type, Satan.  
< I am a demon, or have you forgotten?  
> **Leila:** So that excuse should make it all better?  
< My desire grows exponentially when in your presence, Leila.  
> **Leila:** Yeah, that you showed me.

I smile a little. She's really cute when she's angry. I just don't want her to stay that way, because now she won't even let me kiss her.

< I crossed a line this time.  
< Still, I'm glad that we made it back safely.  
> **Leila:** Me too. Thanks for apologizing, Satan.

It's no forgiveness yet, but I take it.

< Why don't we leave the others behind and visit the beach on our own next time?  
< That way, we won't need to go spelunking about in any caves.  
> **Leila:** I'll think about it.

I lay back on my bed. I do feel better. Maybe I can fully enjoy the memory now. Me and my cute little human.

“Ooohhh! Sunlight! I missed you so much!” We hear Leila exclaim as she throws her hands up to the sky and does a little dance. It looks like she would actually want to grab the sunrays to keep them for later. Soaking up the warmth and the light.

We have just arrived on this private beach location in the Devildom, belonging to Lord Diavolo. Lucifer has taken the whole family to have a mini-vacation here. Us brothers and our two humans. The sunlight is artificial and made by magic, but it really does seem real.

“Race you to the water, Leila!” James challenges her. She grins and immediately starts running, trying to get her clothes off on the way, as James does the same thing.

For a moment all seven of us look after them in susprise and wonder: They look so much more alive in the sun. James dark hair has now the color of chessnut, while Leila's lightbrown hair shines like gold. Their green eyes sparkle. Their laughter and taunting rings over to us as we see them pushing and pulling each other, trying to get to the water first. James is stronger and faster, but Leila makes him trip in the sand by using her magic. They look like they have fun allready. Yeah, humans belong in the light. We know it, but we still don't want to let them go. These two belong with us as well.

“Well, let's go, I suppose.” Lucifer is the first who follows them in a slower pace, a smile on his face that you don't see often. Picking up the bag and a shoe that James had dropped. We all nod and gather up the clothing that our humans have left behind in their race.

When we have reached them, they're allready in the surf, but they come out when they see us arrive. To help with setting up. When that's finished, some of us want to go swimming, as well.

Like Mammon. “Yeeeahhh! Swimmin' time!”

And of course Leviathan. “Count me in!” It would be harder to keep him out of the water, instead of getting him in it.

I warn them as I do some exercises. “Remember to warm up before you get into the water.”

“No time for that!” Leila laughs happily as she's allready on her way, but I stop her.

I know she's allready warmed up, by that running game she did with James earlier, but I just don't want her to go in without me this time. “At least stretch out your ankles first. Don't come crying to me if you get cramps. You can't enjoy yourself if you're injured.”

She rolls her eyes and pouts. “You wouldn't come rescue me, Satan?” I sigh. Of course I would. What is this human doing to me? “Fine, I'll stretch, if it makes you feel better.”

“You're so straight-laced, Satan.” Asmodeus saunters towards us. He gives me a smirk as he sees me keeping Leila close and away from my brothers. Of course he knows what I'm doing.

“It's just common sense.” I defend myself.

Asmodeus ignores me. “Though I must say... That's quite a build you're sporting. Not as lovely as mine, but still!”

I don't know what he's getting at. “I work out regularly...”

But then I hear Leila whisper. “Very nice... Can I feel your abs?” I'm a bit surprised by that, she's usually so shy in public.

“My abdominals? I don't mind, but...” I start, then suddenly she's starts tickling her fingers over my muscles in admiration. “Hey! Give me some warning!” She shies away by my sudden shouting, but I pull her back to me. “Sorry for startling you, it tickled... Are you satisfied now?” She nods and gives me a kiss. Then she walks to the water. I stare after her. Damn, I want her now.

Asmodeus in the meantime, quite enjoyed the little scene he was watching. “What's this Satan? Are you blushing?”

I deny that. “Absolutely not!” Then I see a flash from Asmodeus DDD. “Did you just take a picture?”

“Sure did! Of that striking bod, in fact.”

“Hey! Delete it!”

“No way! Those pecs are going to get so many likes. A bookworm with a macho body? That's to die for! Right, Leila? Don't those sculpted muscles make your heart skip a beat?”

Leila, who had walked back as she heard us arguing, nods and traces her fingers over my muscles again. “Hmhm, sure do...”

I instantly forget all about Asmodeus. “Is that so...?” I look her in the eyes. She's really driving me crazy right now. Does she even know it? “Well, I'm happy to hear that. But that's enough with the touching... What am I going to do with you?” I start kissing her with fervor, until I hear that damned Asmodeus snap another picture!  
“I said: Delete that!” I growl at him. There's no way I let him have a picture of me and Leila kissing!

“This is going straight onto Devilgram!”

“No, it's not!” Leila jumps out of my arms and start chasing Asmodeus. “I'll curse you, if I see my picture on Devilgram, Asmo!” We all know she means it. She's done it before. She designed a special curse, just for him.

“Okay, okay, fiiine!” Asmodeus dodges her, laughing. “Just the one of Satan then!” That seems to be good enough for her.

“I told you to delete that!” Now it's my turn to chase my brother.

“No way! Ahaha!” Asmodeus knows I don't have a threat on him that's effective enough. Unless I actually kill him. That would result in a messy lecture with Lucifer. I hate those. “You have to catch me first!”

“Argh! Stop, Asmo!” Leila needs to teach me that curse, seriously! I know she won't, I probably use it on Lucifer.

“Take this!” Asmodeus splashes me with a wave of water as we reach the ocean.

“Ugh! Hey! That's cold!” I splash him back. “Two can play that game!”  
Of course Asmodeus suddenly thinks it's unfair as he gets spashed.

Leila is standing on the edge of the water looking at us, smiling. We can see she's deciding on who's side she wants to play along. James comes to stand next to her and they start to whisper. Whoever they choose, gets them both to help. They're close like that. So both Asmodeus and I try to convince them to our side.

“James! Leila! Back me up!”

“No, help me!”

To my surprise and annoyance they choose to help Asmodeus against me! I see Asmodeus smirk and I get really pissed. That's my girl! Why did she pick Asmodeus? But then I hear her laughter again and the anger just disappears. She always has that effect on me. And truth is, it's pretty fun to chase her around in the water. When I finally catch her, I see James give Asmodeus a high five. Oh. So that's why. These humans. I shake my head and kiss her fiercely. As punishment for not chosing me. And because I love her so much.  
Then Leviathan and Mammon also join the water battle. It quickly turns into a free for all where nobody is safe. I can see she is getting tired, so I protect her as best as I can, until I see my chance to take her away from the whole mess. I want to be alone with her. Desperately.

With my fingers laced with hers, we walk down the beach to somewhere more quiet. I take her to the cave I found last time I was here, I don't even remember how long ago.

“I don't really like caves, Satan.” She tells me. “They give me a bit of anxiety.”

“It's not a big cave.” I reasure her. “And I'm with you, right? This way we can be alone for a bit.”

She nods. “Okay, I do like that.” She walks close to me when we enter, maybe she really is a bit nervous for it. I don't really understand. She lives with demons. She's an allready powerful sorceress-apprentice. Why would a cave be scary? Human fears are so irrational.

“Come on, see that ledge? We can sit there.” I sit down, pulling her on my lap. She giggles and wraps her legs around me.

“Not much room for me on that ledge, you better not drop me.” She teasingly rolls with her hips against me, knowing what I want to do and she wraps her arms around me as well. I'm almost going crazy now.

“Never.” I whisper, kissing her with all the passion and fire I feel for her right now. “Finally I have you for myself...” Her scent is intoxicating to me, my desire grows with each kiss and I let my hands run over her soft skin, fingers playing with the fastenings of her swimsuit. “You looked so beautiful in the sun today. Laughing and playing in the water. I love you, Leila. I want you.”

“I love you too.” She holds me tighter as I peel her swimsuit off. “Have me. You can always have me.” She promises me.

Our lovemaking is always fast and passionate. I'm an impatient demon. I always leave her satisfied, but I can't take my time with her like Belphegor does. Maybe this is why she wants both of us.  
She leans against me when we have finished. She's out of breath, and I hold her tight. I love her so much. She's the only person who can make me love. Who can make me forget my rage. I never want to lose her.

So why didn't I call for help then? The cave's entrance was blocked by then, but I still waited till the sun was setting. She didn't mind it, thinking that if there was nothing to do about it, there was no use complaining about it either.

“Look at that, Leila.” I point at the sunset.

She sighs, still on my lap, our arms around each other for warmth. “It's beautiful, Satan. I really missed the sight of it. Sunrise, sunset. I miss that in the Devildom.”

“You don't always have to stay here.” I tell her and she makes a face at me. “I mean, I want you to always stay here. But if you miss the Human World, you can travel there. So long as you will return to me.”

“Yeah, that's true.” She nods. “I should be able to learn that soon from Solomon.” And suddenly with a grin. “And I can summon you too! I bet you'd love to be summoned out of the books you're reading!”

“When it's by you, yes. Others I might kill, if they're not careful.”

“Ugh, You're such a demon.” She tells me. “I'll summon you into a library, then. Or art-gallery. Or cat-cafe.”

“Or into your bed. I think, I'd like that the most.”

“Something to consider, then.” She teases. She starts conjuring flames in her hand. “I'm cold.” She explains. And I feel her shivering. “We should have taken a sweater or something... How long do you think we still have to wait?”  
Just then my DDD rings. She hops off my lap with and expression of anger and surprise on her face. “You had your DDD with you all this time?!”

“Oh yeah, I guess I did? It slipped my mind.”

She narrows her eyes at me. “It's not like you to forget that, Satan.”

I decide to ignore that and take the call. It's Mammon. Being all threatening that I took Leila with me and where the hell are we. Typical possessive Mammon. So I tell him to come get us. When he arrives, he of course, has brought Asmodeus with him.

Who uses his braincells better, asking me immediately, with a look at a shivering Leila. “Can you explain this tiny detail to me, Satan?” He gives a warm sweater to her. “How did you end up trapped here in the cave? Surely, you knew exactly when the tides come and go?” He wraps her in his arms, rubbing her warm. “Did you, by any chance, plan this little getaway with Leila?”

Leila looks at me with something like pain in her eyes. “No way...” She whispers.

“Don't look at me with those eyes, Leila.” I try to say something, but Mammon takes her away from me.

“Let's go Leila, ya can sit in front of me on my jet ski. I'll keep ya warm.” Mammon wraps her up in his arms now. He deposits her on his jet ski and takes off.

Asmodeus is texting. “I'm telling Belphie to make a nice warm bath for her.” He gives me a dirty look. I shouldn't have risked this with his favorite human. He loves James, but he adores Leila. “Let's go Satan.”

So, that is how she is so mad at me now. Not because I took her to a cave and made love with her and waited until sunset with her, but because I lied to her and tricked her. Belphegor had given me a furious earful and has been actively keeping her away from me. Even though that is against our deal.  
I really can't relax. I have to do more than apologizing with text. If I ever want to hold her in my arms again. I'm not giving up on her and just hand her over to Belphegor. Never!

When I'm up in the attic, I knock on her door. It's quiet. It's also late, so that makes sense. But I just can't wait until tomorrow. I do feel regret now. I'm just an idiot demon.

I hear footsteps and the door opens. It's Belphegor, of course. He's kept the lights out, so his eyes are glowing. He's almost naked too, so I don't have to guess what he was doing here. It doesn't surprise me, I know he loves her too. But it annoys me. The room, her room, smells like him now too. Her sweet intoxicating scent, mingled with his. And not with mine.

He smirks, leaning against the door, arms crossed. “She's sleeping, Satan.” He says with his lazy voice. “I'm not letting you in unless she wakes up by herself.”

I know he doesn't have to. We have all kinds of unwritten rules to deal with sharing Leila. The most important ones are that she can never catch us fighting over her and that she has to stay happy. James had made sure we understood the importance of that, the first night she arrived into our lives. And Belphegor and I had reluctantly agreed to share.

“You know, Satan.” Belphegor continues with a disinterested voice. “I didn't even mind it much to share her with you. Up until that day, that is. I thought I could trust her in your care. You give her things I can't. I give her things you can't. I know this. I didn't mind it, so long as she was mine. She loves both of us. I know that.” His eyes start to glow more dangerous. “But I will never allow someone I love getting hurt, ever again. I can't lose her, like I lost Lilith.”

His voice is low and almost growling. I know he won't attack me here in front of her door, but he's definitely serious. Nothing left of the sweet youngest brother in this moment. He's all demon now.

“I know, Belphie.” I nod. I don't want to fight him on that. “I should have handled things differently.”

“So why have you been such an idiot, then? You don't want to share anymore, so you risk her life now? Is that it?” He's hissing and I can hear Leila waking up. Is he doing this on purpose? “Because if you don't want to share, I can make sure we won't have to. She will be completely mine. It's what I originally wanted anyway.” He says nonchalant.

“Belphie? What's going on?” We hear Leila's sleepy voice coming from the bed. “I'm cold, come back here.”

“I'll be right there.” He tells her in his loving voice he only saves for her. Then he continues to me. “Decide.”

I nod. “Let me apologize to her.” And with that I agree again to share our human.

He nods at me. Then calls over his shoulder. “Satan is here, Leila. He says he wants to apologize. Do you want to talk to him?”

“Oh, I guess...” Her voice doesn't sound very enthousiast. But Belphegor opens the door further and walks back to the bed. I guess it is his right to stay, as he was here first.

Belphegor lies back in the bed again, as Leila comes out putting on a robe. It's cute and fluffy and way too pink. Probably something Asmodeus gave her. But she's irresistable in it. I take her to the window, as far away as I can from the bed, because I want to do this in private. I can't be sure Belphegor will fall asleep with me in the room.

“Okay, Satan. A real apology this time.” She tells me and then warns me. “No excuses.”

“Leila, I should have told you I had a DDD with me as soon as the entrance of the cave flooded.”

“Yes.” She simply nods. “I would have stayed with you anyway until it got too cold. But I would have felt safer, knowing about that.”

“I shouldn't have pretended not to know about the tides. And kept lying to you after Asmo pointed it out.”

“Indeed, you shouldn't have.”

“I shouldn't have made you feel like you were stupid for trusting me...” I end my apology with a sigh.

She hugs me. “Thank you for apologizing, Satan.” And this time I know she's forgiven me.

I start kissing her. Careful at first, to see if she allows it. And she does! Damn, I have missed her. Now I want her. I kiss her with all the fire I have in me. Soon my hands are traveling over her legs and under her robe, taking it off. I'm going crazy feeling her soft skin again, smelling her sweet scent again.

“What are you doing?” She whispers. “Belphie is right there!”

“I don't care.” I whisper back, hungrily. “I missed you and I want you. You said I could have you whenever I want you. I want you right now.”

She giggles. “I did say that. But be quiet then, okay?”


End file.
